Toying with your heart
by DarkJutsu
Summary: Sakura was a normal prep until her boyfriend Sasuke dumped her at the end of the year,now shes back with a vengence so he'd better watch out,ITASAKU!Yay!
1. The New Me

Yes,a new story,sue me(no,really,don't).Enjoy!Watch out for Sasuke bashing!Hehe..M for language.

* * *

The words were not yet gone from my mind.They still hung there,like ghosts in my head,lingering.But I was over it.I still remember the day well.I was just after finishing the final class of the year and was laughing and chatting with my friends as we headed towards our lockers.I was a prep,a girly, giggly prep obbessed with boys and my looks. 

How sad.But that all changed that faithful day.I dumped my books in my locker and shoved it closed while I chatted with my best friend Ino.I slung my bag over my shoulder and turned to see Sasuke staring at me.He was my boyfriend.I had been obbessed with him,just like the rest of his fangirls,but I had been convinced I was different.I was special to him.

But that day,my mind was changed.The day he said "Sakura,it's over between us".We were standing on the lawn in front of the school.It was a warm day but I felt cold,inside and out.Then he turned and walked away,not an explanation,not even an answer as to why he had dumped me.That day,I felt something was gone within me,like I had lost a limb.

My sister Hikari was pulled up outside the school waiting for me.I opened the door and got in silently as my sister blasted music on her stereo.She was twenty and she looked after me as our parents had died in a car crash.They had been well off so out inheritance was big."Hey Saki"she said smiling at me.I gave her a quiet 'hi' back.As we drove I looked over at her 'I bet she never has this problem I thought bitterly'.Hikari was dead pretty,she had the same emerald eyes as me and she had dyed her long pink hair black, plus she had a figure to die for her.

We were total opposites,she was a rock chic,she was pratically scared of the colour pink and was loud and crazy.I was the exact opposite.Just a stupid normal prep,and it was starting to annoy me. We pulledup in the driveway and I got out without another word and ran upstairs,I couldn't face her questions.But the funny thing was,I didn't cry a single tear.

I took a long bath and curled up in bed in my pyjamas.I didn't understand.Why,didn't he like me anymore,everything I had done up to this point was to get his attention.Then my words hit me like a tonne of bricks.I wasn't me anymore,I was a silly prep,and I had done it all to impress him.These girly clothes,silly pop music,even my friends,this wasn't me.Even my attitude wasn't right.

I felt angry with myself,but then,I felt angry at Sasuke.I felt nothing but overwhelming hate.I all I wanted to do was hurt him.Thats when I decided,to once again,become myself.To re-invent myself... That was two months ago...

* * *

The black convertible slowly pulled up outside the school."End of the Heartache" blared out through the window as it was rolled down.I opened and I put one of my black high heeled boots out the door onto the pavement."So dreading coming back Saku?"said Hikari checking her eyeliner in the rear view mirror."No,the old me who was shy and never said a word or got in trouble didn't like school,for me,it's going to be much more fun"I said smiling. 

"Whatever you say,knock 'im dead"she said winking at me.I smiled at her and got out of the car.I stood still and looked around.I saw a few interested stares already.I was wearing ripped up blue jeans,a stripy black and hot pink top and my new boots.And my hair had transformed to say the least,it was now jaw length and choppy but instead of going the whole hog and dying my pink locks black like my sis I had opted for back streaks.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed in through the door.I heard whispers as I passed."Isn't she the prep who dated the Uchiha""No she's not,she ain't no prep""She's hot""She looks ridiculous". I just smiled through all of it.I was happy,I was creating a stir.After getting my new locker and timetable I decided to drop off my books.As I closed my locker I saw something out of the corner of my eye.It was Ino.

"Sakura,is that you"she said looking dumbstruck.A normal look for her."Indeed it is"I said picking up my bag."What did you do to your hair and what are you wearing"she said looking at me critically. "What I feel like wearing"I said coldly."Is this something to do with Sasuke dumping you?"she asked raising an eyebrow."No,it's called freedom of expression,it's a long word,you better look it up in the dictionary blondie,that is,if you know what one is of course" I said smiling brightly.

"But I thought you liked Sasuke"she said looking miffed."I dont like the emo king Sas-gay,he not even worth the tank of petrol and the match that would take to burn him to death"I said scoffing.You think i'm extreme?My sis wanted to burn his house down when I told her.I nearly let her but then I remembered all the paperwork.Besides,I have a better plan involving an icecube and a toothpick.

"I think you burnt all your decent clothes too"Ino muttered."And you look perfect for your job,how much do you charge a night?I suppose your going to use the money for some plastic surgery,god only knows you need it"I said smirking."You look hideous"she shouted."Funny,that's what I always thought of your face"I said turning and walking off.

I laughed evilly underbreath.I had wnted to say that for a long time.I walked into my classroom and took a seat near the back.I had science with Orochimaru.I had always hated him but hey,maybe it was time to embrace his unique...flavour.After all,I was just as weird as him now.I looked through my bag to find something to eat and finally found it.

"Sugar!"I yelled pulling out...a bag of sugar.I put my hand in the bag and shoved a huge handful in my mouth.As I munched away happily in my own little world I saw a shadow on the table.I looked up to see Ino and her gang of sad sluts."What are you now,my crazy lesbian stalker? "I said leaning back and putting my feet up on the desk.

"Listen,I know you loved me but it can never be,I dont lean that way Ino,i'm sorry"I said loudly.I heard laughter behind and Ino's cheeks grew slightly pink."I just want to say,i'm Sasuke's girlfriend now."she said looking smug.I just stared at her for a minute.Then I burst out laughing."What?"she demanded looking pissed off."I don't know which of ye to pity more, you or the poor bastard"I said giggling.

She just let out an irratated noise and stalked off with her loyal ass kissing minions."That was priceless"said someone behind me.I turned to see Temari, Kin and Tayuya.They were all grinning at me."T'was nothing"I said bowing.We had never really talked before,me being a prep and them being more like my sister but I felt I was more on their level now.

"So,you and Barbie fell out"said Tayuya raising an eyebrow."Yep,I want to act like myself and that's not acceptable in her standards"I said scoffing. "What standards?"said Kin snickering."At least she's generous with her body"I said smiling."Yep,like bloody Mother Theresa"said Temari."I don't think she'll be joining any nunneries"I said smiling at the thought.

"If she did,things would be very fucked up"said Tayuya nodding."So,I shed her and let her have her precious Sas-gay,he's such an emo he could win awards for it"I said shaking my head.The girls laughed at this comment."So, you have no friends now"said Kin smiling."Hey,don't rub it in"I said pouting.

"Well,you can sit with us at lunch"said Teamari grinning."Really?Thank you!"I yelled.This resulted in my falling off my chair."You are such a klutz"said tayuya sighing."It was all the chair's fault"I muttered siting up.As I got back up Oro came in."Hiya!"I yelled waving at him.He just stared at me for moment,probably trying to figure out what I was up to.

"I love you!"I yelled at him."Yes,thank you,sit down now"he said looking worried."Rebuke my love will ya?"I yelled sitting down muttering.Then I stood up to go to the bathroom."Where are you going"he siad almost hissing at me."The little girl's room,are going to escort me?"I said crossing my arms.There was quiet snickering and I heard some sick suggestions.

"No,sit down"he said turning back to the book."I'm going"I said firmly. I proceeded to attempt to leave but then,I had another one of my famous accidents.I caught my foot in the strap of my bag and fell forward hitting my head on the desk which succeeded,in knocking me out.My last words were,

"I'm going to sue".Then I fell over.

* * *

Hehe,first chapter,next chapter,more Sasuke bashing and Itachi makes an appeareance.Go ItaSaku! dodges projectiles flung at her from SasuSaku fans


	2. Who Does He Think He Is?

Hello my pretties.Heres a new chapter a little early for ye cause I love you all so much

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Needless to say I had to go home and I missed my first day of school.Boo.I lost out on a whole day of torture.It stinks.Anyways...

"Sakura,you've been up all night" said Hikari standing in my doorway and yawning."No,I went to bed at 6,I couldn't sleep,so many evil plans in my head" I said giggling evilly and flopping back on my bed."Like the one involving the pointy toothpicks and the icecube" she said groaning.My sis can't handle me in the morning,or any other time for that matter."Yes, and the one involving my army of mole commando's" I said smiling.

"Mole commando's? " said Hikari blinking.

"Yes,and my suicide bomber penguins" I said knowingly.

I looked up to see the doorway empty."That's right,run away" I yelled.Silence.

"I'm sad" I said pouting.I jumped off my bed and ran into the bathroom.After a quick shower I took a look at myself in the mirror.My sister had let me get my eyebrow pierced and the black stud showed up vividly against my pale skin.She unfortunatly, had decided to save money and pierce my nose herself with a pin.There was so much blood.

But now I proudly bore a silver stud in my nose as a memory of my brave struggle for my country.I hope it's happy for my sacrafice.Yet again I am talking to myself.I dryed my hair and then bounced around in my dressing gown singing along with my hairbrush to "Sweet Child O' Mine".My once stupid girly pink bedroom was now black and red.Way nicer.Less embarrassing to show friends...if I actually had any.

I went over to my wardrobe and began to flick through it.I put on a sleevless lacy black vest and a knee length ripped up lacy black skirt.Then the horror came."Hikari,the moles stole my shoes again" I shouted as I looked under my bed."I thought they stole your underwear"said Hikari standing in my doorway."That too" I said standing up."Wait" I said spotting something.

"Are those my boots?" I said pointing at her."Um,no?" she said smiling nervously."Give them to me!" I yelled jumping at her and knocking her over.

"Hey,sharing is caring!" she yelled trying to push me off and catching me in a headlock."Well,I don't care!" I shouted biting her arm."Get off!" she yelled shoving me away,"God,I might have rabies now,I need a tetanus shot" she standing up and shaking her arm."My boots" I said sweetly as I held out my hands.

"Uhh,just take them"she yelled throwing them at my face."Owie" I said rubbing my head."This is worse than when you tied hundreds of pillows to yourself and ran around the neighourhood yelling 'Look at me i'm a giant marshmellow"she said muttering to herself as she stomped off.

"I love you too"I yelled after her.Hehe,I always come out on top,i'm even after nicking her new eyeliner and she didn't notice it on me,ah yes, siblings, what idiots they are."No,we're not!"I heard Hikari shout."Hey,did you read my mind!?"I yelled back."No,you were talking aloud again" she replied."Ah shit" I muttered.

"Hurry up and get in the car"she yelled.

"I'm going to walk" I replied."Why?"she said appearing at the doorway. "'Causes its safer,you turn the corners so fast I nearly fly out the window and you always speed" I said pouting."I do not"she said looking offended. "You ran over the neighbours cat yesterday when you were reversing" I said crossing my arms.

"Well that cat had it coming..." she muttered."Whatever you say" I said rolling my eyes."Your coming or else"said Hikari with her eyes glinting dangerously.I complied because the onlt thing in the whole world that scares me is my sister.When I told her Sasuke dumped me she wrote a death threat on his front lawn with oil and set it on fire.

It was so cool.But scary.I grabbed some toast and walked out to the car with the music blaring so loudly you could probably hear it in China.My sister tried not to break too many speed limits on the way to school this time but she nearly ran over an old lady at the red light.My life is scary.

I arrived at school late because my sister had let me sleep in and I got my books from my locker before heading off to class.I had Maths now with Iruka.I entered the classroom cursing because I was irratated due to lack of sugar and pratically collasped in my chair.

"Hey,you okay?"said a voice.I looked up to see Tayuya,Kin and Temari staring at me."Yeah,i'm fine" I said sitting up and muttering."That was a nasty fall "said Kin wincing."Nah, i've done worse"I said yawning. "Somehow I found that hard to doubt" said Temari underbreath."I know" I said smiling."Your a wierd one ya know that" said Tayuya shaking her head.

Then Ino walked past with her band of loyal followers,or army of sluts. "Hey freak"she said snickering."Hey blondie,sleep with anyone I know lately?" I said smiling and waving at her."You little bitch"she hissed."Thank you" I said smiling at her retreating figure.I noticed the girls quietly snickering."So,your not friends?"said Tayuya sarcastically."No,we're bestest buddies" I exclaimed looking horrified.

The girls sat beside me for the rest of my classes until lunch which was only two because I was late.Time seemed to fly.I entered the cafetiera muttering darkly becuase a had got in shit for setting Ino's schoolbag on fire and I had been sent to the principal's office.

"Hey Sakura,over here!" I heard someone yell.

I turned to see the girls waving me over to their table.I smiled and walked over to them."Sit with us" said Temari motioning to the empty seat beside her."Kay" I said sitting down and leaning back in my chair.I began to chew absent mindely on my bar of chocolate.Then I was brought out of my daydream involving dancing elephants when I overheard the girl's conversation.

"I think he's hot" said Tayuya defensively."He's not bad but i've seen better" said Temari shrugging."Really,where?"said Tayuya hitting her arm."Who are you talking about?" I said sitting forward."Him" said Tayuya pointing."Um, Lee?" I said raising my eybrow,"I don't find him attractive but if you like him then..."

"No,him" she said pointing past Lee's head.Then I noticed she was pointing at the goth table.And one person in particular."Who's he,the emo king?" I said scoffing."No,that's Itachi Uchiha" siad Tayuya thumping my arm. "He's...an Uchiha?" I said blinking."Yeah,he's Sasuke's brother" said Kin fiddling with her hair."I hate him already" I said suddenly.

"Just beacuse you hate Sasuke doen't mean you have to assume he's like him" said Temari pointedly."Because he's the brother of the frikkin' emo prince and I hate that emo bastard,he probably writes poetry and slits his wrists" I exclaimed."Seeing as he's Sasuke I wouldn't put it past him" muttered Tayuya.

"SO,he's his brother,he's probably the same" I said crossing my arms."Hey. don't diss him" said Tayuya whining."I'll show you how great he is" I said smirking and standing up.I grabbed Kin's empty water bottle..and threw it straight at his head.I saw it hit straight off the side of his head.We all burst out laughing and I saw him narrow his eyes in the direction of our table.

He stood up and walked straight for our table.I tried to stifle my laughter as he got closer and ended up sticking my head under the table an clutching my ribs in silent laughther.I looked up to see him standing in front of us."Who threw that bottle" he said coldly."Um...that would be me" I said raising my arm.

"You were dating Sasuke weren't you?" he asked."Yes" I said bitterly."I can see why he dumped you" he said raising an eyebrow.That bastard.I felt something snap within me.I climbed straight up onto the table and there was a slapping sound heard echoing throughout the room.There was silence and then every head in the room snapped in our direction.

I stood giving Itachi a venomous look and he returned it while nursing a slightly pink cheek."Now I undersand why Sasuke dumped you,your a stupid childish bitch" he said sounding slightly pissed off.That was the final straw.I screeched and jumped straight at him.Then Tsunade,the principal just had to walk in."Stop this now" she yelled causing everyone to jump.

Then I felt someone pull me off him.I looked up to see Kakashi.I threw Itachi one last look before stepping back."Both of you,in my office now" she shouted.

Great,my second visit in one day...Yippee...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that,it was fun to write!They really hit it off didn't they? 


	3. I Don't Like You

Thank you for all your reviews!I love you all.gives everyone cookies

* * *

There was silence in the room.Tsunade sat and surveyed the two of us with a pretty nasty look."Well?" she said finally."Ms,I'm sorry,I'd like to apologise on **its** behalf,it didn't mean to cause any trouble,stupidity runs in its family,please forgive it" I said shaking my head in shame. 

"Please ignore the rubbish that is coming out of her mouth,you may have noticed she was the one attacking me" said Itachi shooting me a nasty look. "Awww,did the poor wittle baby get beaten up by the big mean girl,did you get hurt?" I said cooing."No,but looking at your face was punishment enough" he retorted.

"Why you fucking-

"Enough!" shouted Tsunade over our arguement.

"He started it.." I muttered."Well i'll finish it,I don'y care who started it,all I know is you were both fighting" said Tsunade looking slightly worried as I started to mutter darkly and pet my very sharp protracter and toss Itachi dirty looks."So,you will both be punished" she finished.

"Good,just make sure we're not doing anything involving shiny surfaces,he might fall in love with his reflection" I said darkly."You will both have dentetion tomorrow after school and you will also be in charge of cleaning the cafietiera (?) every day after lunch for the next week" she said leaning back into her chair.

She actually looked quite pleased with herself.

"Manual Labour!?That is cruelty to children" I shouted.

"Do I care?No.Now,get out of my sight" she said waving us out."You will regret the day you crossed me,I will get you,I don't when,but it will happen" I said pointing at her.I turned and walked out the door barrelling past Itachi."Watch where your going" he said sounding pissed off."Yes your highness" I replied tartly.

"This is all your fault" he said walking past me"Some people might have plans after school"

"Oh,i'm sorry if I ruined your poetry time,you can slit your wrists some other time" I said marching past him.

Then an annoucment came on."Oh,by the way,our two new janitors can start today" said Tsunade sounding delighted with herself."Oh great,more fun time with you" said Itachi sighing."With me around every day is a fun day so don't mock me" I said looking tired.Being with him really put years on you.If I didn't escape soon I'd be in my coffin by hometime.

I'm too young to die!On entering the room all heads swivelled towards us.I ran over to the girls looking relieved."Thank God,another moment in there and something would have snapped,preferbly something of his" I said sighing.

"So,you too didn't hit it off, eh?" said Temari sarcasticly."What was were clue?" I said sighing,"Now I have to clean this fucking room everyday after lunch for the week,with him" I wailed."Aww,maybe you'll have fun" said Kin nudging Tayuya."Really" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah,in the janitors closet" said Tayuya smirking."Don't even joke about something like that,the walls have ears you know" I said covering her mouth and looking around."Relax girl,your too tense,you need to let yourself go" said Kin nudging me."I'm surrounded by perverts,are you going to molest me?" I sid hiding under the table.

"Unless you have a dick no" said Tayuya shaking her head."I don't think so, should I check?" I asked."No!" they all shouted.Then the bell went.Lunch was over.Now I was trapped with that freak.I poked my head out from under the table and looked around.I saw the girls wave and wink at me. "Have fun Sakura,be careful" yelled Kin.

I turned to see Itachi staring at me."What?" I said shrugging."What are you doing down there?" he asked raising an eyebrow."Umm,I was examining an interesting stain" I said standing up and brushing myself off.He didn't bother answering me.I grabbed a brush and sat down sighing.

"Are you going to help or not" he said testily."I ummmmmmm...I hurt my back" I said feebily."Hmm" he said disinterestely.The cheek of him...he didn't believe me."No,I really did,I have an active life" I said pouting. "Maybe thats why my brother hung onto you for so long" said Itachi looking away.

"Shut up,besides,your little brother couldnt keep up with me,I require someone with skill" I said smirking."Really?" said Itachi not bothering to look at me."And,I know why he dumped me" I said matter of factly. "Why" he said humouring me but I really know he didn't give a shit."Because he has a new lover" I said slyly."Do you like your brother?" I asked suddenly. "Why do you ask?" he said looking at me.I just shrugged."It depends, usually,if he keeps me in good mood" he replied evenly.

"So I was right,you two are close,but if incest is your thing I won't stop you,do you even shower together" I said smiling brightly."Don't be so vulgar" he said tossing me the brush,"Now its your turn".I stood up and walked past him muttering about somehing that sounded like "I will get you"

He sat down while I did the work."So,your name is what again?" he said looking bored.I felt a vein pop somewhere but I controlled myself."Sakura" I said after a minute."Cherry Blossom,how did someone like you get named after a flower" he said smirking.

"Fuck up weasel-boy" I retorted.

"What did you call me?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Did I touch a nerve?" I said smirking.

We just stared at each for a moment."Cheese" I said all of a sudden.He just stared even harder at me."What,random moment" I said shrugging.I started to lasily spin the brush in my hand while thinking of slow and painful deaths. Then,as the clutz I am,I hit him straight over the head again.

Ther was an eerie silence."Look,its clean,gotta go" I said grabbing my school bag and darting out of the room.Oh shit,The Uchiha's are rich, maybe he's going to take out a hitman on me.I didn't have class with the girls after lunch so I was deathly bored.As I trudged up to my locker at home time they all ran up to me giggling.

"How did it go?" said Tayuya.I opend my mouth to respond but Temari butted in."You can tell me later,come on,your staying at my house tonight"

"I am?" I said blinking."You are now" she said grabbing my arm."Hey, this unwanted physical contact,i'm being kidnapped" I yelled as they dragged me out the door.

Ah well,i'm sure Hikari wont worry,much...

* * *

Hehe,that was fun,hope you enjoyed! 


	4. My ExBoyfriend

OMG!I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry.I've been so busy with school and I've been having trouble with my internet.I promise to update faster now.Here is chapter 4!R & R with your most valued opinion!Luv ya's!

* * *

"Ouch" I whined,"Be careful" 

"Sorry" said Temari.

"Oww that hurts!" I yelled."Sorry it's just that the holes too small" said Temari sighing."Too small?But it's normal size" I said puzzled."Well it won't fit" she retorted."Ok i'll do it myself,back up" I said pushing her away.

Jaysus she's such a retard,she can't even put in a bellybutton stud."There I got it" I said clapping.We were at Tayuya's house for a sleepover after the three of them had kidnapped me after school.(We were meant to go to Temari's place but she said her brothers would just annoy us).We had stopped by my house so I got a chance to leave Hikari a note and to get some stuff and they kept their eyes on me the whole time so I couldn't escape.

I asked them were they going to gang bang me and recieved a thump for it.My arm still stung."Crazy lesbians" I muttered darkly.

"What was that?" said Tayuya cupping her ear."Nothin' nothin'" I said smiling fakely."Liar!" they all yelled jumping at me.After a moment of me screeching and walloping the girls over the head with a pillow the door opened.There was some guy a bit older than me with silver hair standing in the doorway.

"I think you gave me brain damage,i'm seeing two of this guy" I said whining and rubbing my head.

"One,that would require a brain and two,there is two guys at the door,they're twins" said Kin sighing."Twins?" I said blinking.

"They're Tayuya's older brothers,Sakon and Ukon" said Temari poking me."Oh,right,I understand now,I feel smart!S-M-R-T!" I yelled. The twins who had remained quiet during this exchange looked at each other with an expression of puzzlement.

"What the fuck do you bastards want?" said Tayuya with her beautiful upperclass language.

"Umm,we thought,that,um...is something going on in here?" said Sakon eying me lying on the floor in my my skimpy pyjamas with the girls on top of me."Cuz its okay if you and your friends are...different than other girls" said Ukon looking embarrassed.

"Yeah I mean its cool if your ...unique" said Sakon continuing the conversation.

"Cause we have friends that are dykes" said Ukon butting in.

"Get-out-of-my-room" said Tayuya through gritted teeth."Ok,we'll just tell mom and we can have a family discussion" said Sakon grinning.

"Bastards!" Tayuya yelled jumping up and chasing them out of the room with a stilleto in hand."So,ummmm,are all Tayuya's family so...?" I began.

"Wierd?" offered Kin."NO! Cool!" I yelled.

"Is that your defintion of cool?I wouldn't want to meet your family" said Temari shuddering.

"My sister ran over a granny and then sued the granny for denting her car" I said smiling brightly.

Silence.

Crickets.

"Hiya guys,i'm back" said Tayuya strolling in and looking smug.I could swear I saw a silver hair on the heel of the stilletto in her hand. "Happy Hunting?" asked Kin smiling evilly.

"Yep,survival of the fittest,and i'm the fittest in all aspects" said Tayuya smirking."I wouldn't go that far" muttered Temari."Oh yeah,at least my tits aren't on my stomach" said Tayuya chucking the shoe at her head.

"I'm bored" said Kin sighing.

"I'm Sakura,nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

"Let's watch T.V" said Temari sitting up and dusting some crumbs off her from all the crap we'd been eating.After some flicking we finally found some half decent film to watch.It was peaceful enough until halfway through the movie when the twins poked their heads in and asked if we were going to have another leasbian orgy.That put the film to a halt until Tayuya was done chasing them around the house with an iron poker normally used in the fire.

Ah happy days.

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily and blinked at the sunlight which flowed in through the curtains.I yawned,turned and fell flat on my face.Yep. Thats what I get for sleeping on the edge of the bed. Then the twins poked their evil identical heads in."Up yet lezzies?" said Ukon. 

"Fuck off" mumbled Tayuya sleepily cracking open one eye.

"Fine,we just came to tell you school started 50 minutes ago but if you don't care..." said Sakon closing the door.

Shit.

"Holy shit!" yelled Tayuya jumping up and out of bed.Hey,she read my mind."Why do you care,you usually mitch all the time"said Temari. "Yeah buts its only the first week back" said Tayuya sounding frustrated.

After getting up we spent a few frantic moments trying to get dressed without bumping off each other but ultimately failed and ended up in a heap on the ground.A few minutes and a few bruises later we were ready to go.We reached the school after nearly killing ourselves running.

One quick locker stop and we were outside the door to our class.I had a cunning plan.

We burst in the door."Oh my god,we're so sorry for being late but on our way to school we were kidnapped by a travelling circus of midgets on stilts and they wanted us to be their brides and-" but I was interrupted.

"Um,Sakura,this is Kakashi's class,hes never on time" said Naruto looking up from his desk.

"Your so right,I just wasted a perfectly good excuse" I said kicking the bin.

"My heart bleeds for you" said Tayuya dryly as she walked past me."It should" I mumbled following her."You really aren't taking this in your stride" said Kin sitting down beside Tayuya.Me and Temari were at the very back of the class with the others sitting in front of us.At that moment,Kakashi (fashionably late as usual) strode in to class with his face stuck in his little orange book.

"Hey,how come Kakashi gets to read porn in class?" I said in a sad voice.

"Its not porn,its adult literature" he said looking over the top of his book."Yeah and I'm a potted plant" I said in a bored voice.(I have a short attention span).

"Well now that you mention it you do sort of resemble a-" Shut up Tayuya" I said in a sweet voice laced with poison.After all the commotion Kakashi finally managed to get the class underway but this is no fairytale,things never turn out perfectly.

"Sakura,please stop throwing things at Kin" said Kakashi for a third time."I can't help it,her heads such a funny shape" I said giggling.

"Hey!You wanna take this outside?" she said smirking.

"Anytime" I said standing up.

"Good,while your up Sakura,bring your bag and sit over there" said Kakashi lazily jerking his head in said direction."WHAT!?You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"I can and I will" he replied.

"Why??" I said whining.

"Because,I don't like you" he said."Fine but you've made yourself a powerful enemy!" I said pointing at him."I'll take my chances,now move over here please" he said motioning to an empty spot.I grabbed my bag roughly and stomped over to the seat, flinging my bag down on the ground and yanking my chair out from under the desk.

"Very good" he said.I just stuck my tongue out at him.He chose not to respond after that.I started doodling a picture of me killing Kakashi with a protractor on my desk.

"Quite a temper you've got there Saki" said a voice to my side.Only two people in the whole world called me Saki,one was my sister and the other was...

"Sasuke" I said coldly.

"Not very friendly are you?" he asked smiking."Geez,I guess not" I said with a very fake smile.

"You couldn't cut it as a prep so what?You joined a circus?" he said snidely, eying me from the top of my hair to the tips of my boots.

"Heh,at least I'm not a desperate little wannabe" I retorted smirking.His smirk seemed to slip off his face at this comment."What did you say?" he said in a colder voice.

"Hit a nerve did I?It must hurt so much" I said growing more smug by the second."What?" he repeated.

"I said it must hurt being second best in daddy's eyes,I suppose when you have an older,smarter, and better looking brother your pretty much a pointless wannabe following in your brothers trail" I said in an annoying sing-song voice.A clattering could be heard all around the classroom as Sasuke's chair fell to the ground.He had suddenly stood up causing it to fall.

"You ignorant stupid little bitch!" he yelled at me."Sit down Sasuke" said Kakashi souding serious for once.After a moment of looking between Kakashi and my blank unblinking face he slowly sat back down.We didn't say another word to each other until the bell rang.As I stood up in my seat,Sasuke himself got up from his seat and purposely kicked mine as he was walking past.

Unfortunatly for me my legs were still caught in it and I fell flat on my ass."Ooops" he said smirking.

"Thats it!Bring it bitch" I muttered jumping up.As he headed towards the door I grabbed the blackboard eraser(yes,this was one of those crappy old classrooms that still had a blackboard) and flung it at his head.

Three great things happened then.

One,it connected with the back of his head causing him to stumble forward onto his knees,two,it was covered it was chalk dust that totally caked him with white dust and best of all was number three,it happened as he stepped out into the hallway,for everyone to see.

Including his brother and his mates.Ah yes,Sakura has got her groove back.

"Fuck,thats both of them in the space of two days" exclaimed Tayuya appreciatevly.

"Ah,you no what they say,another day,another Uchiha,or whatever" I said grinning and slinging my bag over my shoulder.Sasuke stood up with his cheeks flushing pink and began to push his way roughly through the laughing crowd.

* * *

As brilliant as the day was turning out I couldn't be happier when lunch rolled around,y'know,seeing as I hadn't had any breakfast.I decided to go to my locker first to get my stuff for the next class.Someone had written 'skank' on it.Very creative.I knew Ino's loopy handwriting a mile off. 

But,as I closed my locker who should I see standing next to it but Sasuke's lovely brother."What do you want?" I said sighing."Tsunade wants to see us" he replied cooly."Now?" I said.

"No,next Tuesday" he retorted."Yay!" I said smiling.Itachi began to stare at me like I was braindead.He sighed."Please tell your only acting that stupid" he said smirking at me.

"Hey,I am a dynamic,intelligent person" I replied."Yeah,are you coming or not?" he said ignoring my previous comment.

"No,I wanna eat" I said locking my locker."Eat after" he said."No,eat now" I said trying to get by him.

He sighed and grabbed me by the wrist,dragging me down the corridor."Hey,hey hey.lemme go" I said stuggling and digging my heels into the ground.Fuck,for such a small guy he was strong.

"Let go!I'll scream" I threatened."You'll run away if I let go" he said stopping and looking back at me."No I won't" I said smiling innocently.He let go of my wrist and looked away again sighing.

"How am I meant to believe you,you-Hey" he yelled after me as I began to sneak back down the corridor."Ah crap" I muttered.

"Look,her office is right here so just go in" he said starting to look pissed off."Fine" I said huffily.But as we entered the office I noticed something.He looked annoyed,I had managed to get an emotion out of him.Wow.

Tsunade looked up at us as we entered."Ah,very good,this won't take long" she said sitting up straight."It better not" I muttered.

"I have decided to let you off your punishment,I think you've learned your lesson,besides,I'm afraid with you in charge of the cafietieria it might befall a...accident" said Tsunade shuddering.

"Whoot!I'm free!" I yelled.I got away with hitting the Uchiha."Right,now get out of sight" she said waving us off."Aww,this means we won't get to see each other anymore" I said in mock sadness once we were out in the corridor.

"I miss you already" he said lazily."You should" I replied.

"Hey Saki" said my lovely ex from behind me."What do you want Uchiha,you want me to hit you again?" I said sighing.His smirk disappeared for a minute before coming back."In trouble again?I hope Tsunade made an impression on you" he said snidely.

"The only impression thats going to be made here is the impression i'm going to make on your face if you don't back the fuck away from me you feckin' stalker" I said narrowing my eyes."Huh,you view me as the bad person here" he said looking pissed off.

"Of course I do,you just used me" I said clenching my fists."But aren't you the bad one here?Your the one who let yourself be used" he retorted.

"You bastard!" I yelled boxing him square in the jaw.

With that I turned and into the girls bathroom.As I sat in the locked cubicle I thought about many things.Most people would be crying now.But only one thng rang clear in my mind as I heard the girls outside the door calling me.

I began to smile.

I wanted revenge.

And by fuck do I get what I want.

* * *

I love this story.Please R&R my little followers.


	5. I Really hate you

I was so happy with all the great reviews I got from you guys last time.Did I mention I love you all. group hug

Keep reviewing,I find it inspiring and it helps me update quicker.Thank you.Some Itasaku in this chappie.Enjoy.

* * *

Did you ever once think that life was against you?I feel like that everyday.But yesterday more than usual. 

I was sitting in class all calm(you believe me don't you?) and then...

"Hey Saki" said the pompous voice of my lovely ex-boyfriend.

"What chicken-ass?" I replied as I threw paper balls at the back of Oro's head.He had given up on trying to stop me days ago.

I had come in late to class and when I arrived Naruto had been moved to my seat for messing.SO I got to sit in his seat,beside Sasuke. Hmm,speaking of which,I wonder if he shaves his legs.

"You wonder if who shaves his legs?" said Sasuke raising an eyebrow.His eyebrows are toooooooo perfect.

I think he plucks them.Gay ass fagdaddy.

"Oh my God!Your physic!" I yelled jumping up from my seat."No,you were talking aloud again" said Sasuke sighing."Oh,again" I muttered.

"Your pretty stupid" he said smirking as I sat down suspiciously."And your pretty pathetic" I said turning my head away from him.It had been two weeks since the incident in the hallway.This was my first time talking to him since that.I had only seen his brother once since that too.We were fighting in the lunch line.

I hate that guy.

2 classes later and I was stuck beside Sassypants again.In Art.

I got a suitable revenge though.I glued his ass to his chair.He had to go to the nurses office to get it off.The sight of Sasuke Uchiha walking down the hallway with a chair glued to his ass was truly a yearbook photo moment.

So I took a photo for memories.

Even Tsunade couldn't punish me.She was laughing too hard.She is the worlds worst principal.She often comes in drunk and she gambles.On the other hand,in my opinion,thats how all teachers should be.

But she didn't let me off entirely.

There was a catch.

I had to go to his house and apologise to him.Pure horror.

At least I knew where his house was.That was a start.I hovered outside the gate to the mansion before approaching the door.I swallowed my pride and rang the doorbell.After a minute or two the door opened and I swear I could hear God's laughter.

It was Itachi.

"Holy fuck" I muttered.

"We don't donate to charities" he said smirking.

"Haha,I've come to see your little brother" I said dryly."Didn't he dump you?" he replied cooly.

"I'm here to apolgize to him" I said through gritted teeth."He's not home yet-" said Itachi leaning against the door frame.

"Fine,i'll go" I said in a delighted voice,butting in.

"-but he will be soon" Itachi finished."Tell him I said I'm really sorry,blah blah blah onion" I said waving him off.

"No,I don't think I will" he said smirking."What do you mean by that!?" I said squaring off against him.(Even though hes like a foot taller than me)

"I'm sorry,I said ,I - don't - think - I - will" he said mockingly.

I strode even closer to him until our foreheads were nearly touching."You wanna fight?" I said threatening voice.

"With you,no thanks,your a bit below me" he said smirking even under my close contact glare.

"Whats that meant to mean you wierd eyed freak" I hissed.

"Your a bit too...pathetic" he replied.

"Bastard"

"Bitch"

"Faggot"

"Skank"

"Man whore"

"Transvestite"

"What did you call me!?" I screeched pushing him.

"Temper,I can see why Sasuke dumped you,your too independant for him,he perfers being the girl in the relationship" said Itachi puting up his hands in defeat.

"And how-wait,did you just insult your brother?" I said looking confused."Yes" he replied.

"Wait,you don't like your brother?" I said slowly.

It was his turn to scoff."I can't stand the pathetic little bastard" he said sighing.

Then my anger came back."Your one to speak" I said crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes.

"I know I'm a bastard,but I'm not pathetic" he said smirking.

"I beg to differ" I mumbled,"I'm leaving"

"He'll be home soon,just wait for him,or did you come to see me" he added slyly.

That was the line that made me stay.I was going to prove I hadn't come to see him.Thinking back though I realised how stupid I was.

He had tricked me.I hate him so much.

We sat across from each other in the large living room.I was in the armchair and he was sitting lazily on the couch,smirking at my displeasure the whole time.

Sadist.

"I hate you,I really hate you,no,your not listening I _really_-hate-you" I said darkly.

"You have serious anger management problems,you should go see a shrink" he replied airily.

"Your still not listening,_I-really-hate-you" _I repeated.

"Right,your really stupid aren't you,I can't see why my brother went for you,your much too stand-offish,you need a holiday" said Itachi smirking.

I was now gripping the armrests violently with my long black and red nails.

"And your Mr.Perfect?" I said smirking back.

"Thank you" he said mockingly.

"I was being sarcastic" I said with a painfully forced smile.

"Oh,but weren't you the one who said I was the smarter,better looking brother or were you hoping I wouldn't hear that" he said looking like a tiger about to pounce on his pray.

Somewhere during this sentence I had stood up.

"You bastard" I screeched diving on him and knocking him down.

"Very forward" he said smirking as he held back my hands from where he lay.

Then I got one hand free and yanked a handful of his hair.Then the fun and ganes were over.

"Crazy bitch" he yelled grabbing my hair.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow let go you fuckin' crazy eejit" I screeched thumping his chest."You can't take it, get off me" he said said pulling harder.

We nearly broke the couch with our kicking and punching.

"No wonder you can't get a boyfriend,are you sure your not a lesbian,your certainly mainly enough" he taunted pushing my face away.

Then by some miracle he managed to grab my wrists and push me backwards,pinning my hands down.

Landing on top of me.

To anyone watching it must have looked wrong.

And unfortunatly,someone was watching.

"Sakura!?What are you doing!?" exclaimed Sasuke as he walked in looking very shocked

"Oh,its you" I said plainly from underneath Itachi.

He forgot me for a minute and turned his attention towards Itachi.His eyes were full of hate as he addressed his brother.

"What are you doing?" he said coldly.

Now,even though we weren't doing anything...improper and he knew that,Itachi still seemed to want his brother to think we were. Obviously some sort of brother thing.

Or the fact that I'm his ex.

"Can't you see i'm busy" said Itachi smirking.

That seemed to piss Sasuke off.

"Enough" I said pushing Itachi off and jumping up."I came to see you Sasuke" I said crossing my arms and looking at him blankly.

"Are you sure about that" said Sasuke coldly.

This annoyed me.

"Listen,I only came to apologise to you beacuse Tsunade forced to me to,I'm sorry,there,I'm done,goodbye" I said stalking past him and slamming the door behind me.

I hate them both so much.They totally think they can do what they want because their rich.I hate bastards like that.

Assholes.All that trip did was make me hate them more.

When I got home I collasped on my bed and watched t.v for a while.

That is,until I got a text from Temari.

It read:

_Hey sugar,_

_R u ok?Wat u did 2 emo-boy 2day was fuckin' brilliant. Listen,I no its short notice but me and da girls are going 2 meet up now.U wanna come?Txt bac._

_xxxxxxxxxxx _

I decided I'd ring her instead.She picked up on the third ring.

"So can you come" she asked.

"Yeah,sure why not?" I said happily.

"Great,how about we meet at your place then in half an hour?" she suggested.

"Ok,see you then" I replied.

"Bye!" she said before hanging up.

I put on my short pleated tartan miniskirt,my ripped up fishnet tights,my black corset with red lace and my combat boots.I applied some black eyeliner and some clear lipgloss.

I left my piercings in too.They made me look more menacing to random guys who tried to cop a feel.

I bounced downstairs and into the living room where my sister was curled up on the couch watching T.V.

I nearly had a heartattack.My sister was home watching T.V on a friday night.

"Whats wrong,is it the apocalypse?" I said looking around paranoidly.

"Haha,I have a cold "she said looking me over,"Where are you going?"

"Out with the girls" I replied perkily.

"Fine,just don't get arrested again" she said yawning.

"Fine" I said pouting.

Then the doorbell rang and I bounced over to the door to open it.

It was my girlies Kin,Temari and Tayuya.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" called my sister as I closed the door behind I can do anything!

It was still only six so we decided to go to one of the local fastfood joints first to get something to eat.

Over the burgers and curly fries I told them the story of my hectic day.They found it hilarious.

"It wasn't funny" I said sulking."Sure it was,you totally made an idiot out of yourself" said Temari laughing.

"A bigger one" added Tayuya smirking.

"Oh shut up" I said pouting.

"Ok,we'll leave you alone,so what do we do next?" said Kin leaning back in her seat.

I began to smirk."Follow me"

After paying I brought the girls into town.We trudged down the street giggling at the drunken men and women falling about.

After a few minutes Temari got impatient."Where are we going?" she said trying to keep up with me.Then I stopped dead causing her to run into me.

I turned grinning to face the girls.

"We're here"

We were stood in front of a big flashy night club.

"Um Sakura,this is an 18+ nightclub" said Kin in a voice that one would use when speaking to a small child.

"Watch and learn" I said grinning wickidly.With that I turned and headed towards the entrance.The bouncer turned and looked at me as I approached.

"Ah,Sakura,here again tonight" he stated.

"Yep,and I brought some buddies" I said grinning and motioning to the girls.

"Go ahead" he said pointing.Giggling I ran back and pushed the girls towards the entrance.Once inside the girls rounded on me.

"How did you do that!?" Kin yelled over the music.

"Wait one minute" I yelled walking ahead and motioning for the girls to follow.I pushed them through a door marked private which led into a dimly lighted plush room with couches.

They all looked at me.

"Ok,remember I said I was well off in money terms" I said giggling.They nodded.

"Well,my sister owns this club,thats why we're well off" I finished bouncing up and down.

"Jesus you sure are full of suprises" sad Tayuya shaking her head.

"We didn't come to talk,we came here to dance" I yelled loudly.

And thats what we did.

For a while everything was alright.I was having fun.

But my life hates me.While I was dancing happily with a bunch of sexy guys I froze.

"I smell an emo" I said shivering.

And guess what?

It was Sasuke.

Shoot me now.

* * *

Woo!CHAPTER 5!I'm so proud.I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.Please review with your inspiring reviews.It encourages me.ItaSaku forever! 


	6. Help Me The Party From Hell Pt1

Wow.Chapter 6.To tell you the truth I never thought this story would be so popular.But it makes me happy that so many people find enjoyment from it.By the way I'm thinking of starting another Sakura story similar to this,you know,the same sort of wacky comedy you all love.Whatcha think?

* * *

I covered my eyes and let out a yelp. 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave me a look which suggested he was about to ask me if I could say the aphabet."Are you retarded?" he asked sceptically.

"No" I said peeking through my fingers,"I was afraid you were going to start dancing" I replied suspiciously.It's true,a sight like that could set me back ten years.By fuck would I be a late developer then.

He just sighed like he was watching a drunk dude in a chimp suit dance around the park.

Stupid bastard.I'm not as think as you dumb I am.

...Ooops.I'm glad I didn't say that aloud.Maybe he's not just being mean.

No!Bad thoughts!He's turning my own mind against me,a sneaky tactic indeed.

I must not sucumb.

"What do you want fag-daddy,you don't belong in this club,its like green leather trousers mixed with a leopard print bellytop...or would that look good...?" I said placing a hand on my chin and trailing off.

"Anyways,you don't belong here emo boy,this is a club for people with a life" I replied sweetly.

"Then what are you doing here?"he replied smirking.

"Well yeah...your mom" I retorted intelligently.

I was saved from my own mouth by the girls."My,my if it isn't Sassypants" said Temari walking towards him with her arms crossed.

"...Sassypants?" he replied.

"Ask Saku,she came up with it" said Kin popping up out of nowhere and draping an arm around my shoulder.

But the best came last,the girl who always has something bitchy to say.

Tayuya.

"What the fuck do you want dipshit?" she said stepping in front of me.There was an evil aura around her.

I think she was possesed.

"Nothing" he replied in a Sasuke-like voice.

"Then what the fuck do you want!?" Tayuya and I yelled at the same time.

"I'm just here looking for someone" he said stoicly.He dosen't like getting yelled at.

It makes him cranky."Then,look find and leave" I said simply as I barged past him roughly.

"Oh,by the way,the person I'm meeting,there a friend of Itachi's,i'm sure you'll get along grand" said Sasuke calling after me.

"Oh,I can't fucking wait" I muttered.

* * *

Halloween came around quickly enough once the year got going. 

I think I was the only person I knew that was actually excited about it.C'mon,free candy and the chance to scare people shitless?

Sign me up.

It was a few days before when things took a nasty turn.Well,at the time I was happy.I just didn't realise the horrors that awaited me.

I came in to find the girls actually looking pleased about something,being that they were dreading halloween I was suprised they actually looked like they were looking forward to something.

Then I noticed they were all sitting around someone.That someone was Naruto.

He looked excited too but his eyes looked nervous.

"Heya's" I said approaching perkily.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto tackling me into this mad hug.Naruto's been one of my best friends since we were babies.

Not many people can touch me like that and survive.

Though,even he dosen't get away with it.

"Off me,what have I told you" I said chiding him like an infant.

"...I must never touch my supreme overlord without her express permission" said Naruto sulkily.

"Good my slave" I said patting him on the head.

"Jesus,aren't you a man?" said Tayuya elbowing him.

"No,he's my bitch" I replied casually.

"Anyways" Naruto said after a shove from Temari,"A friend of mine is having a halloween party,will you come?" said Naruto with this grin that could light up a dark alley.

"Ok!Take me to your leader!" I shouted jumping up on the table.

"Um...right,its halloween night,i'll pick you up at 7 kay" said Naruto slipping for a moment but soon recovering.

"Yeah,yeah whatever" I said brushing him off.

It all seemed perfect.A halloween party,sexy guys,free food,loud music.

Things couldn't get better.I even managed to set the science lab on fire.

And the science teacher.Poor Oro.

I don't think he'll ever be the same.The severe mental trauma was too much.

Especially when I doused him with his very hot coffee.

Alas,my life sucks.Years of bad karma backfired on me.

For,my friends are evil bitches.(Naruto included).

By fuck did I have a heart attack on the last day of school before halloween.

* * *

"I hate that slut,I mean,I know left her bra in the boys lockers but you think she'd be happy with the attention" I complained to Temari as we headed to our lockers. 

"Ino's mind is a mystery" said Temari poking me.

"Yeah and it wasn't even very big it was like -"

"B cup" offered a voice.

"Yeah and I know-" I said,then I froze.

Fuck no.

"No!" I yelled falling to my knees.I that fucking weasel.

Officially worse that Sasuke,Itachi imgonnakillthatbastard Uchiha.

"Your noisy" he said boredly.

"Well...you suck" I yelled pointing at him.

I heard clapping from behind him.

"Really creative" said a smug voice.A blonde head poked out from behind him.

"Oh my God!Deidara!" I yelled jumping up and tackling him to the ground.

"Ouch,that hurts,yeah" he said trying to dislatch my arms from around his kneck.

"When did you come?Why didn't you phone?Where's Sasori?Is he ok?Are you ok?" I said shaking him back and forth.

"Wait,yesterday,i wanted to suprise you,mitching,hes fine,i'm good" he finished.

"Wow,I can't believe you actually remembered all that" I said letting go and sitting back.

"I'm a genius" he replied grinning.

"Deidara,honey,I love you but i'm going to lie to you" I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Are you saying i'm stupid?" he said narrowing his eyes.

"I am,you got a problem?" I leaning towards him dangerously.

"No" he said smiling happily.

That's why I love him,hes such a retard.

Over lunch we caught up.

I was so happy to know Sasori and Deidara were coming to our school.

Not that Sasori ever comes to school.Little shithead.I mitch alot,Deidara mitches more.

He never fucking comes to school unless it suits him.

My first plan was to turn up at his house and bitch at him.

But i'm lazy so that can wait another time.

See,everything was going brilliant.Then it happened.

* * *

I fell halfway down the stairs and landed with a thump on the floor while trying to zip up my blood red miniskirt with black lace on it. 

It was all prettyful and goth-like.

They're big words.

"For fuck's sake,what are you doing child?" said my sister jabbing my with her pointy boot.

"I was pushed" I complained sitting up and rubbing my head.

"By what" said my sister casting a paranoid look up the stairs.

"By the underwear knomes" I said spookily.

"The fuck's that?" said my sister looking at me strangely.

"They wait till your asleep and then they steal your underwear singing the underwear song,'Oh underwear underwear we like to steal underwear'" I began to sing.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight,this is by far more truamatic than any horror film" my sister muttered as hse wandered into the kitchen.

I adjusted my corset and slipped on my shoes.

I had devil horns...that glow!

Ha,jealous aren't ya?

We don't get many poeple at the door on account of the halloween where my sister got drunk and chased the neighbourhood kids around with a baseball bat.

(I wasn't drunk but I helped anyway,family spirit and all)

Naruto picked me up (half an hour later,I knew he'd do this).

Naruto has this mad ass bright yellow van.

The girls and some of his mates were already bundled into the back.

"Hiya" I said diving onto the girls laps.

After a few minutes of laughing and teasing a question hit me.

"Where is this party?" I asked.

Then the girls broke into smirks.

"No,no,no,NO!Stop the car!" I yelled jumping at the door. Then the doors locked.

"Your not going anywhere" said Temari grinning evilly.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

"Calm down,you don't even know where we're going" said Naruto calmly.

"By fuck do I know" I said narrowing my eyes and hissing.

"You set this up" I said turning and pointing at the three evil demons.

"Maaaaaybe" they said in sync.

"I'm going to die,i'm gonna die imgonnadie im gon-" I said hyperventalating.

In the end I had to breathe into a paper bag to stop myself from fainting.

Then the van stopped and I froze in the middle of my bag breathing.

I looked out the window to see Uchiha mansion.

To me it looked like dracula's mansion.

Then I felt my arms being seized my someone.

It was the girls."Get off me" I screamed struggling to get free.

They dragged me up the pathway(with help from Naruto) until we reached the door.

The door swung open and I felt like hurling.

"Oh it's you" said Itachi smirking.I had been totally humiliated in front of my rival.

"Come in" he said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" I sceamed.

* * *

Preview for next chapter.Lines not in order. 

_"I can't see,its too dark"_

**"Shut up Haruno I can't think"**

_"We can't do anything till the morning"_

**"Where are your hands!Get off me Uchiha!"**

* * *

Hehe.The next chapter is going to very interesting and traumatic for poor Sakura.Sorry for shortness.Please review and tell me what you think.By the way,as the new story I mentioned tell me what you think,Ciao. 


	7. Help Me The Party From Hell Pt2

Chapter 7!Over a hundred reviews now.I'm so happy.This chapter is going to be totally different from previous ones because it's going to be Sakura's P.O.V and a general P.O.V.This time we ge to see it from some other charcters point of view.Warning,this chapter contains pure and total crack.View if you dare!

* * *

I have never felt such hatred before in my life.Never.Not even when I was told the easter bunny didn't exist. 

The fact that the toothfairy didn't exist didn't bother me.The idea of a wierd fairy stealing my teeth scared the crap out of me.Excuse me but that is stalking.

But no giant bunny with chocolate eggs!?That's saddening.

I sat there on the couch scaring anyone who attempted to sit down beside me.They ruined Halloween for me.Is there any holiday I can rely on!?

Then I spotted Deidara bouncing in my direction.Great,once he decided to join someone he clung to them like a tick.

"Sakura-chan!Why do you look so sad!?I thought you loved parties,yeah!" he said flopping down beside me.He had to raise his voice so I could hear him over the music.

"I lost my soul" I said dolefully leaning forward and placing my head on my propped up arm.

"Your soul!?That sounds serious,do you want to go see a docter,yeah?" he said looking worried.

I looked at him with a mingled expression of disgust and scorn.

"Heeey,don't look at me like that,it will give you wrinkles" he said said smiling and pulling at my cheeks.

"You,are totally backwards" I said poking him in the face.

"Awww,come on,if you don't have fun the Uchiha's have won,they have crushed you spiritually" said Deidara jumping up.

"Oh my god,your not going to believe me but something you said actually makes sense!" I said jumping up and shaking him by the shoulders.

"Wow.I feel special.I'm going to go tell Sasori" he said triumphantly.

I didn't want to crush his spirit so I waited till he was out of earshot before muttering,"Like he gives a fuck"

I took a deep cleansing breath(remember what the docter said,deep breaths) and striked a pose.

"No half man half woman hybrid going to stop me having fun!" I yelled thrusting my fist in the air.

I turned to see Naruto watching me nervously."You bastard,you set me up!" I yelled diving at him.

"I'm sorry but I was bullied by your friends,it was peer pressure" said Naruto pouting as I attempted to hurt him.

I froze horrified."Bullying!?That's dreadful!" I exclaimed.

He nodded."Never fear my young blonde blob,I shall make them regret their bullying" I said posing dramatically.

I heard snorting and turned to see Gaara and a few other of Naruto's friends snickering.

"Yo emo-eyes" I said greeting Gaara.

"It's not emo,it's eyeliner" he said drilling a hole in my forehead.

"I though it was insomnia" said Naruto butting in.

"That too" he added.

"Are you still having that problem?Did you use the spray I got you?" I said chastising him.

"It smelled pretty,tooooooooo pretty" said Gaara in a creepy voice as he narrowed his eyes.Gaara is really wierd.

"But you smell pretty too Gaara,like strawberries" I said looking a bit creeped out.

"That's because I had to use Temari's shampoo,Kankuro used the last of mine" said Gaara waving it off.

Yes,Gaara scares me.More than clowns.Clowns are peodophiles and rapists and they live in your closet.

All of a sudden Gaara said,"Pixies live in my lampshade"

"What the fuck was that" said Naruto whipping around to stare at him.

"They do,they talk to me at night" he said calmly.

"Are you sure thats not Kankuro talking through the wall" said Naruto looking worried.

The conversation took a wierd turn when the girls and Deidara and Sasori joined in.

A turn like this."No,you see,when your asleep aliens come down and probe you" said Deidara nodding wisely.

"Where?" said Temari.

"Up the ass" said Deidara swirling his lollipop around.(Deidara loves lollipops,we think its a phycological thing because he wasn't hugged enough as a kid)

"Faggots" said Gaara darkly.

"You have something against homo's Gaara" I said dangerously.I love gay people.

"No as long as they stay away from me" said Gaara shuddering.

"Yeah,but Gaara how do you know if there gay,they might hide it,anyone here could be gay" I said looking around the group.

I lingered on Deidara for a few seconds."Fuck you" he retorted after catching my gase.

"Garden knomes are evil" said Naruto suddenly.

We all began to mutter in agreement."Yeah,those little beady eyes that follow you aound" I said darkly.

"And that beard,I've never trusted people with beards" said Deidara shuddering.

"And the way when you get rid of one theres always another one" said Sasori suddenly.We all looked at him.

"Sasori had a bad expierience with a garden knome when he was small" said Deidara nodding and pointing his lollipop in Sasori's direction.

The conversation went on like that for ages with occasional breaks for fighting,getting food and random dancing.

Finally it was about 2:00 am.

While we were busy talking we hadn't noticed at least half the guests had already left.

At one point I paused to trip Ino causing her to land in the punch bowl.

After a while only us and a few others were still there."Shouldn't we get going" said Gaara.

"No!We cannot admit defeat,we must stay till the last possible moment" I said poking him.

It was actually great cause at that point I hadn't seen the demon princes at all.

Then they appeared in all their evil goodness."I knew it was too good to be true" I muttered causing everyone to turn and look.

"Hey,Itachi,come over here!" yelled Deidara calling him over.I nearly strangled him.

I turned and engaged in a conversation with the girls as he approached.Luckily he seemed more interested in talking to Sasori and Deidara to bother me.

That wasn't the case with Sasuke.He walked straight up to me.

"Hey,what are you doing here" he said narrowing his eyes."Naruto invited me" I said simply.

I saw Sasuke throw Naruto a look which he just shrugged off."Sakura's my friend" said Naruto standing up for me.

"Thanks hun" I said patting him."Whatever" said Sasuke stoicly.

"There's no need to be mean Sasuke" chided Naruto."Shut up Naruto,no one wants to hear your opinion" retorted Sasuke.

"Hey asshole,don't treat him like that" I said giving him a shove.I felt the girls and Gaara behind me step forward ready to back me up.

Sasuke didn't stand a chance.Then his brother intervened."Now,play nicely kiddies" he said walking up to Sasuke.

"Oh shut up asshole,this has nothing to do with you" I snapped at him.

"No need to be mean" he said sighing."Keep out of this Itachi" said Sasuke stepping forward.

Outside I heard the rain starting up.Just great.We get to drive home in the rain.

As the rain began to get heavier and smack off the window the tension in the room grew.

"Apologise Sasuke" I said narrowing my eyes."Fuck off why should I do that" he said scornfully.

"Knock it off you two" said Itachi stepping forward.We promptly ignored him.

"He's your friend and you treat him like crap,apologise!" I yelled.

"For what,speaking my mind,I don't have to!" he shouted back.

"Bastard" I yelled starting towards him.Just as Itachi moved to stop us there was a crash of thunder and then a flash.

Then everything went pitchblack.

It took me a minute to figure out the streetlights were gone too.

A blackout.

"I can't see,it's too dark" I said trying to adjust to the dark.

"Ack,where are you Sakura.I can't see you!" said Naruto panicking and reached out blindly.

He ended up groping Temari and she floored him.

"Shit,what are we going to do,its too dark" I cursed.

"Shut up Haruno I can't think" said Sasuke from somewhere in front of me.

"I'm sorry your highness" I snapped.

"Ack,I can't see my lollipop" screeched Deidara.

"Oh shut up" said Sasori.

"Well its too wild to go home" said Itachi suddenly.

"...yeah,I suppose" I muttered.

"We can't do anything till morning" said Itachi simply.

"Fuck,this shit is too creepy,and on Halloween night" added Naruto nervously.

"Ok,let's see who's here,everyone move down to the back of the room" said Itachi loudly.

In the end there turned out to be,me,Gaara,Sasori and Deidara,the girls,Naruto and his mates Shikamaru(he was dragged along) and Kiba,Hidan,Kankuro and Kisame(Itachi's friends),Sasuke,some lads from the basketball team,the twins Sakon and Ukon,that creepy guy Sai and a few other random people.Oh and Itachi.

We were all huddled up at the end of the room whispering for about half an hour when the door swung open.And then someone walked in.We all held our breath for a moment and then the creepy figure said,"Hello,will you be my friend?".

All hell broke loose.

Everoyne darted in different directions screaming looking for an escape route.

I darted out into what I presumed was the hallway and I fucking flew up the stairs.

I hid the shower and didn't come out for ages.But while I hid much action went on.

* * *

General P.O.V 

Deidara slowly opened the door to the pantry and peeked out around the door.It seemed safe but it was too dark to see and it was hard to hear over the rain splattering against the window.

He took a step out and closed the door behind him quietly.All clear.

Then he heard footsteps.

Panicking he armed himself with the first weapon he could get his hands on.

A frying pan.

He crept forward past the fridge towards the doorway.He couldn't spot any movement as such in the hallway so he took a few more steps forward.

Just as he approached the doorway someone chose to walk in.

Bad idea.

A scream and a resonating bang could he heard throughout the large house.Then a scream of :

"HA!Take that,yeah!"

Then:

"OH MY GOD!SASORI!?"

* * *

My P.O.V again 

"Jesus Christ!What the fuck was that!?" I muttered pulling open the shower door.

I stepped out into the hallway and looked around.

I decided after much deliberation(or not) to look around.

I looked in the wrong places though.

I missed so much action that night.

* * *

General P.O.V (again) 

Naruto had always been known as the hothead in the group.He was stubborn and always got his own way.

So he ended up stuck with worst possible person in the wardrobe he had chosen to hide in.

Hidan.

"Hey asshole move over" said Naruto giving him a shove.

"Shit!Get your fuckin' elbow out of my side" he retorted pushing him back twice as hard.

"What are you going do about it dickhead?Pray me to death" Naruto said sardonically.

"You wanna fight you little bitch!?" Hidan yelled trying to tackle him.

Which is not recommended in a small space.

"Ouch,I think theres a fuckin' shoe stuck in the back of my head" Naruto moaned.

"Big fuckin' whoop...who's wardrobe is this?Sasuke's?" said Hidan trying to take in his surroundings.

"Hmm,now that you mention it I think I saw Sasuke wear these high heels last week" said Naruto sarcastically.

"Are those...?"

"They are"

Panties.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

More general P.O.V 

Sasuke poked his head out from behind the couch and looked around.

He made sure no one was watching as he emerged.It wouldn't look good for his reputation to be seen cowering behind a couch.

"This,sucks" he said to no one in particular.All Itachi's parties had to end like this.

"I mean honestly he's such ass-"

But at that moment he was interrupted by muttering coming from somewhere inside the room.

Closer inspection revealed it was coming from the closet.

Just as Sasuke was close enough to press his ear to the door there was a crashing sound and a scream from inside.

Panic took over and Sasuke went darting out of the room like he had been electrocuted.

It was at that moment Gaara came wondering out the closet rubbing his head and muttering.

Sasuke darted out into hallway running blindly in the dark.He couldn't see a thing.

He didn't notice the other person in the room.

Itachi sat at the foot of the staircase calmly clutching a bottle of whiskey.

"Hey,is that Sasuke,that is Sasuke,should I warn him about the fish tank,nah,he'll figure it out himself,he's a smart lad" he said before shrugging and swigging his whiskey.

At that moment Sasuke ran smack into the built in wall fish tank.

"He is so paying for that,i'm not taking the wrap this time" said Itachi.

(Yes this has happened before)

Itachi groped for the banister and after several tries he managed to grab it and attempted to pull himself up.

Only to fall back down on his ass and spill his whiskey everywhere.

"Thank God my dad didn't see this" he muttered as he finally managed to shakily stand.

Itachi came up to him and standed over Sasuke.

"That was funny,do it again" he said.

Sasuke groaned and said,"Were you there?"

"I am everywhere,I am your God,i'm in your curtains,under your bed,in your hair" said Itachi gesturing madly with his bottle.

Silence."Itachi?"

"Yeeees?"

"Are you drunk?"

"That has nothing to do with the fact i'm God"

"Ok just help me up" said Sasuke sighing.

"Where are you?" Itachi replied.

"On the floor" said Sasuke.

"Where on the floor"

"Near the fish tank"

"Where's the fish tank?"

"Around me" said Sasuke through gritted teeth.

"Why's it around you?" said Itachi slurring his words.

"Cause I ran into it" said Sasuke figthing to keep calm.

"Why'd you run into it?Did they feed you sugar again because remember what happened last time" said Itachi waving a finger at him.

"Jesus Christ I was 5 let it go!

* * *

My P.O.V (again) 

Halfway down the stairs I ran into Deidara.

After he nearly beheaded me with a frying pan we decided to head back downstairs into the hallway.

Upon reaching the hallway we stepped in something wet.

"Oh my God!It's blood!" Deidara yelled.

"Shut up i'm sure its not" I said whacking him in the face.

"It could be" drawled the voice of the person I least wanted to hear right now.

"Shut up Itachi" said Sasuke"Ignore him he's drunk"

"No i'm not" he said in a sing-song voice.

He appeared to be getting closer to me.

"Keep away bastard" I threatened.

"Hostile" he muttered.Then Deidara rushed to my rescue.

"Never fear the Pan Man is here!" he said jumping forward.

There was a smashing sound and a triumphant yell.Then I noticed something was amiss.

The person the "Pan Man" had just hit was way to short to be Itachi.

This seemed to occur to him too.

"Itachi?" he asked timidly.

"What?" he yelled from the frontroom.

Ooops.

"Oh your ass is mine you blonde blob" said Gaara threatheningly before he slumped to the ground.

Silence.

5 minutes later...

"Sooooo" I began.

"Yeah" Deidara replied uncertainly.

Then I was aware of the sound of flapping somewhere in the room and I remebered the wet stuff from before.

Then it occured to me where I was.

The entrance hall,and in the entrance hall was...

Someone had broken the fish tank.Then I had an idea.

"Say,Deidara-

"I'm the Pan Man!" he said butting in.

"Say Pan Man,may I borrow your pan?" I said holding out my hand behind me.

"Well since you asked so nicely" he said handing it to me.

I bent down and scooped some fish into the pan before standing up again and smirking.

"Come with me Pan Man,we're going to have some fun" I said slyly.

10 seconds later...

SMACK.

"What!?I didn't say anything" said Deidara clutching his face.

"No but I know what you were thinking pervert" I said over my shoulder as I walked up the stairs.

"Ack I'm blind!" he squealed before walking smack into the wall.

"Ack!My nose,now i'm like Michael Jackson!"

* * *

Some time later I ended up back in the living room along with most of the gang. 

"Are we all here now!?" yelled Sasuke after a few minutes.He had taken over from his brother who couldn't count with his fingers at this point.

"No we're missing Gaara" yelled someone.

"Oh,I knocked him out" yelled Deidara.

"Sasori's not here either" I added.

"Oh I knocked him out too" said Deidara brigthly.

I heard a smacking noise.

"I'm awake now" said Sasori darkly.

"So.we're all here" said Sasuke.

There were murmurs among the crowd.

"I'm here too!" chirped an unknown voice.

The voice from earlier.

"Never fear the Pan Man is here!Stand back everyone I'll protect you!" yelled Deidara diving forward,trusty pan in hand.

"Pan Man?" muttered Sasori turning to look at me.

"Trust me you don't want to know" I said grimacing.

"No!Don't sempai! yelled the voice.

"TOBI!" yelled Itachi suddenly becoming very sober."Is that you!?"

"Yep!" replied Tobi cheerily.

"Tobi,come here" said Itachi though gritted teeth.

"Why?" he replied.

"Come here,I want to hug you" said Itachi holding out his arms and making strangling motions with his hands.

"Ok I will cause-ACKKKKKK!!"

* * *

I yawned from my place on the couch and attempted to sit up. 

Which was difficult with Sasori draped across my legs,Kin wedged beside me and Temari hanging over the back of the couch with her head on my lap.

With a great shove I sat up knocking Kin off the couch and onto a sleeping Naruto who was on the floor.

What a night.After Itachi was done with Tobi he let us have our turn.

Tobi was Sasuke and Itachi's cousin.They kept quite about him though.No wonder.

Naruto was now lying on the floor cursing and a confused and sleepy Kin was sitting on him trying to figure out what happened.

After a breakfast of leftovers we gathered in the hall.

Like the gracious hosts they were Sasuke and Itachi were waiting at the door to bid their guests goodbye as thet left.

Itachi had one hell of a hangover though.

Finally it was our turn.

"Great party,lets do it again sometime" I said clapping Sasuke on the shoulder.

He actually managed a feeble smile,that is until his parents walked in the door.

"Sasuke!Itachi!Whats going on!?" exclaimed their mother.Their father looked speechless.

His mother looked ready to blow but she seemed to consider the guests and muttered something about needing the bathroom.

Their father shook his head and went into the kitchen.I heard him curse.

"Ooooh busted" I muttered smirking.

Itachi opened his mouth to retort but he was drown out by a scream.

"ACKK!"

"PAN MAN!"

Silence.We all burst into laughter.Well at least we did.The Uchiha's didn't look to thrilled.

Looks like their mom had found Deidara asleep in the bathtub.

If that scared her wait till she found Tobi tied up in the closet.

* * *

Lunch time was a bit different at school on our first day back. 

Everyone who had shared the horrible expierience with us ended up straying towards our table,except the jocks and preps and people we didn't know.

We all sat down and looked at each other.

Then I raised my bottle of Fanta.

"To friends bonded by truama" I said toasting the table.

"Amen to that" said Temari.

We all raised our drinks.

There was a few minutes of laugther and joking.

Then I turned to look at Itachi who was sitting across from me.

"I still hate you"

* * *

Woah.Wierd chapter.Read and review my sasuages cause I want to know your opinion. 

Should I use the general P.O.V thing again in other chapters?And what about the parings?

Please review.


	8. Ok So We're Retarded And Your Gay

**Oh.My.GOD! I am such a bad person!bad me!I cant even describe all the crap that has happened in my life since i last updated this-it was one hell of a year! But not to worry- I'm back now!**

**Hmm last chapter was...um retarded but ugh...yeah!I liked it! :X**

**A friend actually said to me "How are Sakura and Itachi ever meant to get on?" Good question!She'll have to wait and see.**

**I found a really good song for Sakura and Sasuke in this story. "Human Sacrifice" by Sweetbox.Look it up!It rocks!**

**Oh yeah,I may not have mentioned before but a lot off this chapter and chapters previously are based on real life events.Haha**

**Chapter 8 Ok So Were Retarded And Your Gay**

Its funny. Looking back at the morning after that party.I thought i could get away with just spending the night at some random guys house for the night and then stroll in happy as ham to my house and greet my beloved sister.

Uhhh - no.It don't work like that munchkins.

Hikari was waiting in the front room with that curtains closed - lounging languidly in the armchair by the window.

**Waiting.**

She calmly proceeded to try and beat me with the sweeping brush until i explained between gasps for air as i tore around the front room.

Sometimes i think God is still punishing me for reversing into the local priests car.But its so not my fault! The bastard was blocking the road.

Yes as the police said a fifteen year old should not be driving.Yes that resulted in Hikari's drivers license from being revoked but still!

Jesus! Pardon the pun by the way!

The first week back at school afterwards was sorta boring and oddly quiet (well not on my part). Sasuke and I had another meeting of minds in English or I should say his head had a meeting with the desk but after that he and his bruise ignored me.

I wish Ino had done the same.She kept following me and nagging me.She heard I spent the night at Sasuke's on Halloween night and thinks I may have tried to take ADVANTAGE of HIM.Temari and the girls laughed themselves shit less.

Then they told Gaara and Naruto.And they laughed themselves shit less at my expense too.

If I didn't love those too they'd have ended up like Ino. With no eyebrows.

I saw none of weasel either cause he was out a lot of the week and I managed to plan my trips so I didn't run into him on my merry way.

Guess who i did meet a lot of? Deidara the blond wonder.

Or the Pan Man as some may unfortunately know him.Its amazing how he's a year ahead of me and has no classes with me but it feels like i spend most of the day putting up with his bullshit.

Bless him though.I love him to bits. Him and Sasori have been my friends since I was 6. But we ended up in different high schools so we lost touch for a while despite the odd text or email.

So as you can imagine having them transfer here is a dream come true. Now including my kinder garden friend Naruto and my detention buddy (since I was 8) Gaara and my new girlie's I have all my best friends with me.

Well with the exceptions of Ino and Sasuke but they don't count anymore so who gives a flying mushroom.

Trooping into the cafeteria on Thursday I felt hunger sweep through me. Naruto and I had been doing a rain dance in P.E and i was soooo tired.

And guess what?It didnt even rain.The cheek of those clouds!Denying me of God's piss.

Deidara didn't even let me get my tray before assaulting me.

"SAKURA-CHAN!HOW WAS -

"- Deidara!"

" - your day?" he finished dropping his arms from around my shoulders and backing away a step or two.

A shot him a withering glare. "Dreadful,first Kakashi made me sit on my own for smacking Gaara in the back of the head with my book and then I got in trouble for covering the teacher with paint - how is it my fault the paint missed the board. Defective bucket.And then my rain danced failed" I said stomping across the room with my tray.

It took me a minute to realise I didn't know where we were sitting and come floating back over.

Deidara just sighed and petted my head before linking arms with me and pulling me over to our table.

Sasori was slumped over on the table with his head resting on arms. Yup. He didn't bother to come to school unless the mood took him and when he does - he does nothing. Yet hes always passes his tests. Sure he doesn't ace them or anything but he doesn't fail them either.

Whats his secret.He studies when hes home. Damn he's slick.

I strode up to the spot in front of him and slammed my tray down as loud as possible.He raised his head slowly with an offended look on his face.

"Bitch,be quiet"

"I love you too Sasori.Can I have your babies?" I replied sweetly as I sat down and slid my chair forward towards the table.

"Not unless ya grow grow a dick Sakura-chan and then it would be impossible anyway" said Naruto snickering as he sat his tray down on the table beside Sasori.

Who as Naruto promptly went to sit down,pulled his chair out from underneath him causing him to land on his arse.

"Please sweet Jesus tell me why does everyone say that?" he sighed angrily.

"Cause its true" said Gaara from behind him.

"Ha ha-Just cause your my cousin doesn't mean I wont kick the shit out you" he said dryly.

The five of us ate lunch quite peacefully after talk of Sasori's sexuality was solved(or not).

Walking home arm in arm with Naruto was a bad idea.Once we started arguing the jostling began.All my ribs were probably bruised in that moment.

That night was one I will probably always have tattooed into my head.I was upstairs in my bed room,lounging on the bed with my laptop perched on my stomach, propped up by my legs.

My head was resting against the headboard behind me as my pillow had slipped down ages ago and I had been to lazy to prop it up again.

When I heard the doorbell ring downstairs I didn't pay it any mind.Hikari always has friends dropping in and out.

I just sighed and turned my head to look out the window which was right beside my bed which was pushed up beside the wall.I had an awning right outside my window,it was the top of my back door porch and it was totally flat meaning if you got up on the bin you could get up onto it.I used it to sneak out.

I logged onto my messenger as I listened to the muffled voices downstairs.My long nails(which alternated between one mint green nail to one black one and then so on and so forth) dashed along the keyboard as they inputted the password.

As the screen came up I heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.I briefly wondered why Hikari had come to check on me before shrugging it off and realising she probably just heard one of the many things I'd been up to.

Then the door burst open.

"Sakura-chan,hows it hangin'?" said Deidara strolling in smiling.

Before I could answer I was tackled off my bed onto the floor.Deidara was cuddly but his hugs could hurt."Deidara?"

"Yes darling?"

"Off me please doll" I said patting his back while glaring.

Once back on the bed I began to check my messenger list to see who was on.Deidara just sat there with his head on my shoulder pouting sadly because he was being ignored.

No one on to save me.I turned my head and gazed at Deidara before grinning and saying " Should I join a flirting site as a gay man?"

"Hells yeah Hun,that's the Sakura I love!" he said perking up and kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled and brought up the search engine,before typing in "Gay Dating Sites"

I absentmindedly clicked one of the first ones on the list of results.

It was perfect.

Once I had registered I clicked into my account to fill out my profile details.

I turned and looked at Deidara who had his arms draped around my shoulders before turning back to the name box and typing in a random name and picking my age and date of birth.

We decided we were looking for a serious relationship and we enjoying poetry and long walks in the park.

We filled out what we were looking for in a partner and then we scrolled to the end.

You could upload a profile picture.I clicked up my start menu without even stopping to think and went into my picture folder. I chose a sub folder and opened it.

A clicked of a rare photo where I managed to snap a pic of...

Sasori smirking.I could hear Deidara laughing somewhere on the floor as I uploaded it.

Then Sasuke logged into the messenger.I had always meant to remove him from my friends list but never got around to it.

But I heard nothing from him.So me and Deidara entered the chat room to flirt as our gay Sasori lookalike.The men there were deadly.They called us babe and hunny and darling.

We were equally simpering and uke like.

Then me and Deidara tried to do the dance from the scooter vid "The Question Is What Is The Question" and crippled ourselves.(**_I have a link to the vid of the dance on my profile-check it out!)_**

"Ok so we cant do it!!" said Deidara laughing from his position beside me on the ground.

"You mean ok we're retarded and your gay!" I replied giggling smacking his chest with the back of my hand.

"OI!"

After a brief wrestling match Deidara popped down to use the toilet and get something to drink.

After he left there was a wierd little noise indicating someone had just messaged me.

Sasuke was the only one on.I clicked on his message and the screen came up.

**EmoBoy says: Sakura**

I looked at his name and blinked.What the fuck?

I then decided to type and answer.

**FuckYouNaruto(Long story) says: Wat do u want?**

**EmoBoy says:...I have something important to tell you**

**FuckYouNaruto says: Wat?**

**EmoBoy says: Sakura,I still love you and I want us to get back together.**

I began to choke on my coke.I brought the normal messenger up again and then I noticed his quote.

I Love You Sakura.

I was gonna freak out when something hit me.

I brought the conversation back up again and typed a new message.

**FuckYouNaruto says : Fuck Off Weasel Boy**

**EmoBoy says: Ah well it was worth da try**

**FuckYouNaruto says: Fuck u bastard-wat do u want?**

**EmoBoy says:Well i was hoping to toy wit u and possibly trick u-it wuld hav been funny wen emoslut came back and saw u were in luv wit him again**

I clenched my fist.

**FuckYouNaruto says : Get lost asshole**

Then I clicked the X in the corner.

He was so cruel and absurd.It made me boil inside.

I wanted to fuck up that pretty face of his.Then well see how many fan girls he had coming a calling.

Then another screen appeared.Him again.

**EmoBoy says: U seem a tad upset**

**FuckYouNaruto says: Just fuck off jesus how hard is dat?**

**EmoBoy says: Rite so but 1 question - is blondie wit u- i cant get thru 2 him**

**FuckYouNaruto says: yes-hes eating my food and raping my time**

**EmoBoy says: Ye he does dat alot altho he nearly raped me once-its not safe 2 let him sleep in yr bed**

**FuckYouNaruto says: Tell me bout it -its creepy**

**EmoBoy says: I no - he tried 2 steal my virtue- i was nearly deflowered **

I rolled my eyes.

**FuckYouNaruto says : Wat virtue?Yr such a manslut**

**EmoBoy says : And yr a whore**

**FuckYouNaruto says : Yr fat**

**EmoBoy says : Yr ugly**

**FuckYouNaruto says :Well..i uh...i fucked yr brother!**

Then I logged out. Ok what the hell did I do that for?I didn't even.

Thats what I ranted internally.

I told Deidara when he came up and he laughed and laughed.Then he had a drink and laughed more.

About 10 minutes later I logged in again.Sasuke was still on.But he had changed his name and quote back.So this really was Sasuke at least.

I was sitting there fuming when I heard a tap on my window.Definitely Sasori.Or Naru.I reached back and pulled open the window before actually turning to see who was there.

And.OH.MY.GOD.

Itachi Uchiha was on my awning.

"Explain"

I was confused and then I remembered what I had stupidly yelled.

"Ummmm..."

"Its not true!My baby brother is pure and innocent!" he said shaking a finger at me.

"No he's not!" I snickered.

"Yes he is - you seduced him"

My jaw dropped."No I didn't"

Then he paused and grinned."I believe you"

"Why are you here?" I said baffled.

"Oh yeah - I need Deidara - he was meant to come to my house with Sasori and he slunk off here" he said fixing his glare on Deidara.

"What- I love Sakura-chan" he said hugging me.

Itachi adjusted his black hoodie and grabbed Dei by the arm.

"Get going waster" he said pulling him out onto the awning and forcing him down onto the bin.

Just as I sighed and attempted to close the window Itachi turned back and looked at me funnily before smirking and saying,

"Nice knickers"

With that he was gone with my scream filling the air.

"UCHIHA!"

**CHaPTER EnD**

Yup poor Sakura.The next chapter will be funny but I warn you there may be a smidgen of sadness.

Sorry I took so long!

Please read and review.

Then I might even have a little ItaSaku in the next chapter.Hehe

**DArkJuTsU**


End file.
